A. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of solenoid actuated valves.
B. Prior Art
Solenoid actuated fluid valves are known in the art. However, some prior devices are of the poppet type where fluid flow passing through the orifice of a valve seat is initiated or terminated almost instantaneously. Such devices provide for quick opening and closing times but produce fluid shock waves during the fluid flow transient stage following the opening and closing operations. When the valve is opened, the total amount of fluid is passed through the valve seat orifice. The fluid acting on a mass or other member downstream of the valve seat causes an abrupt displacement of the mass. This abrupt displacement may cause damage to the mass being displaced.
Such prior devices cause the mass to be instantly accelerated by the moving fluid. This acceleration results in a "jerk" force determined as the time differential of the mass acceleration. Where the "jerk" applied to the mass is not zero, a shock is applied to the mass from the moving fluid which may produce stress or other damage to the mass or components contained therein. Such prior devices do not permit fluid passing through the valve seat orifice to gradually build up over a predetermined time to a full flow characteristic in a manner such that the mass being moved is not subjected to a displacement shock.